Eternal Love
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When her adoptive parents suddenly vanish without a trace Nessie's life plummets down the toilet. While dealing with the loss of her parents and the stress of seeing her rapists every day. Nessie doesn't believe that her life will ever get better. Until strangers appear in her life. Strangers that hold the key to a life she forgot.
1. Hard Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Hard Life**

**Nessie's POV**

Life was hard. Excruciatingly hard. The story of my life had been marked for unhappiness since the day I was born. My earlies memory was me almost freezing to death in the woods. I was about three years old at the time. Or so I believed anyway. I couldn't remember much. The only form of identification I had was a bracelet with _Renesmee _written on it.

I remembered that I was freezing, starving, and terrified. Though I could not exactly explain what it was that I was terrified of. I was eventually found by a hiker who took me in and rushed me to the emergency room. According to the doctors I had hypothermia and had I not been found when I was I most likely would have died.

The department of children and family services were alerted about my circumstances. They tried to locate my parents but were unsuccessful in their attempts to do so. The poloce tried but they failed as well. I suppposed my family didn't want to be found. They dumped me and left town.

I often found myself wondering why? What had I done to make my own family want to abandon me? Was I really that terrible of a child that they just couldn't handle me anymore? Was I just unwanted? Unloved? What could have happened to make my own family hate me?

Once I was better I was placed into foster care. I spent the next year of my life bouncing around from house to house. Nobody wanted to adopt me because I was not a baby anymore. Everyone was looking for an infant. Or really any baby that was less than a year old. I thought I was destined to remain in the system until my family came along. My parents were looking for a girl around 3-4 years old to complete their family. They already had two other children at the time. My brother Oliver who was three years older than me. My brother Joseph who was one year younger than me. They really wanted a girl but mom didn't want to go through childbirth again. Nor did she want a baby and all the sleepless nights that comes with a baby. So I was the perfect choice.

Life is funny though because although you might have one plan life might have a completely different plan for you. Because not long after I was adopted mom got pregnant again. About a year after I was adopted my sister Elizabeth was born. Though we mostly just call her Liz. I might've been the only non biological kid in the family but I wasn't loved any less than my siblings. They were my family in ever sense of the word.

We lived a very modest lifestyle in Rochester, New York. Being part of the King family meant we were descended from one of the richest families in the city on my father's side. Well at least my siblings were. My family's wealth can be traced all the way back to the 1930s when Royce King owned a bank that somehow managed to do well despite the great depression.

His son, our great grandfather Royce King II has a very interesting backstory. Rather murder mystery. In 1933 he was going to marry a young socialite named Rosalie Hale. Not much is known about her since she disappeared a week before the wedding. My grandfather says she probably got cold feet and decided to skip town without telling anyone. That did seem like the most logical explanation.

The story began after Rosalie Hale's disappearance. A few weeks later my great grandfather met my great grandmother. They were married less than two months later. Then three months later my great grandmother discovered that she was pregnant with my grandfather. It was around that time that Royce's friends started turning up dead. They say that Royce started going mad. Terrified out of his mind that something was coming for him. Whatever it was it turned out to be true because he was killed a few months before his son was born.

His death has remained for the past 90 years. My mother's side of the family has a less interesting story. My great grandfather Charles Evenson Jr was born in 1921. When he was born he had a severe lung infection.

There was a mixup at the hospital as hospitals were not very good at keeping track of their newborns back then. There was another baby boy who was born on the same day who had the same lung infection that my great grandfather had. So when the other baby died they informed my great great grandmother Esme Anne Evenson of the tragic loss of her son.

By the time the mixup was discovered it was too late. Grief had driven Esme to commit suicide by jumping off of a cliff. It took some time but they were able to locate her husband. My great great grandfather. He was extremely shocked as he had no idea his wife was expecting a child but he unfortunately decided to take in his son.

It was unfortunate because he turned out to be a very abusive man. He didn't hesitate to beat the crap out of his son. Even landing him in the hospital on more than one occasion. My great grandfather was orphaned when his father was killed in 1928. His life wasn't much better after that because his grandparents were just as abusive.

He was 21 in 1942 when he got drafted into World War II. He said that he was happy for the chance to leave home as he had too many unpleasant childhood memories. His troubles didn't end there because when he returned home in late 1948 he had PTSD. Adapting to civilian life wasn't easy for him. It wasn't until years later that he finally sought help for his PTSD.

In 1950 he married my great grandmother and together they had five children. Out of all my relatives Charles Evenson Jr is the oldest at the age of 100. He lives in a nursing home now and we used to talk to each other a lot but it's been a long time now. I haven't communicated much with anyone since my life went to hell.

Two years ago we left New York for a much quieter existence in a small town in Alaska. A few months after moving here my parents went missing. No one knows what happened. It was as if they simply vanished off the face of the Earth. The police declared them legally dead. None of my family wanted to take us in either. They all said "we are done raising kids. You guys are on your own,"

My brother Oliver was already 18 years old whereas the rest of us were still underage. He fought to keep us together and prevent us from being put into foster care. He went away to college soon after. He wasn't going to go because he didn't want to leave us behind but we convinced him to go. He works as well so he can send us as much money as he is able to.

I was going to get a job myself but then my plans changed when I got raped one year ago. I ended up pregnant as a result. Three months ago I gave birth to identical twin boys; Mason and EJ. I never told my siblings who raped me. Actually I never even told them that I was raped because knowing my siblings they would go kill the men who raped me. I already lost my parents and I was not about to lose the rest of my family to a murder charge.

They asked. Of course they did. Who wouldn't be curious as to who the father of their nephews is? But I kept my lips sealed as I suffered in silence. I saw them every day at school. We even shared some of the same classes. Every time I saw them it brought up memories of everything they did to me.

The only thing that was keeping me together at this point was my babies ironically. I considered aborting them when I was pregnant. Several times I drove all the way to the clinic only to change my mind again as soon as I got there. When they were born I loved them instantly. I would do whatever I could to take care of them and protect them.

People talked when news of my pregnancy spread. Of course they did. They all thought that I was a slut. An easy girl who would open her legs for any man. This led to a lot of taunting and teasing as well as harassment from guys who "wanted to tap that ass" as they would say. It hurt a lot. I wondered if they would still be saying these things if they knew the truth.

My only saving grace here was the Denali family. They were a strange looking bunch with their gold eyes and ice cold, pale skin. They had been very nice and friendly toward us since we first crossed paths after moving here. When my parents disappeared they helped us through that difficult time.

When I got pregnant they didn't judge me. Unlike the girls at school. They even offered to take care of my babies while I was in school. That way I wouldn't have to dropout. The Denali family have been like family to me. Which is why I didn't understand why they abruptly stopped talking to us a week and a half ago. They hadn't come by to visit and whenever we called they didn't answer.

That was the reason why I was on my way to their house right now. I wanted to make sure that they were okay. Joseph and Liz areed with my idea to go check on them and volunteered to watch Mason and EJ while I went.

As I arrived at their house I noticed several new cars there. Maybe they had visitors? But that wouldn't answer the question as to why they were avoiding us all of a sudden. As I got out I nearly slipped on a patch of ice. I knocked three times when someone answered the door.

I was startled because it wasn't anyone from the Denali family. It was a blonde man in his early twenties. He had the same gold eyes and pale skin as the Denalis did but I'd never seen him before.

The wind hit me hard from behind. The sudden blast of cold icy air causing me to hug my jacket closer to my body. The man just stood there. Staring at me in shock.

"Renesmee?"

What the? How did he know my name? I stared in confusion before realization hit me. "Oh they must have told you about me,"

"I'm confused. What are you talking about?"

Several more people appeared. None of them were the Denali family but they all shared the same golden eyes and pale skin. The way they all looked at me was freaking me out though.

"The Denali family. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar. They must've told you all about me and that's how you know my name, right? Although they've never told me about you. Whoever you are. Where are they anyway? They've been avoiding me for the past week and a half and I just want to make sure that they're alright,"

**Please Review **


	2. Depression

**Chapter 2: Depression **

**Bella's POV**

There was a feeling of emptiness inside of me. A hollowness so painful that words couldn't accurately describe. It didn't matter how many years passed by, 14 of them, the pain and sorrow never lessened. I thought that Edward leaving me for months on end was the worst kind of pain I could ever go through. At the time nothing mattered more than having Edward in my life

Then our daughter came along. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was a miracle child in every sense of the word. I never wanted to have children before but when I became pregnant with Nessie everything changed. I loved her and wanted her so much that I was willing to fight my own family even Edward to keep her. I loved her so much that I was willing to die for her to be born

Back then then nearly everyone in the family wanted me to abort her in order to save my own life. They believed that she was a monster. An abomination that shouldn't exist. A monstrosity that would just kill for blood. A creature that would end the life of its own mother just to get what she wanted. Carlisle was ready and more than willing to perform the abortion of his own grandchild. The only one who was really on my side from the beginning was Rosalie. Longing for a child of her own she understood exactly what I was fighting for.

Nessie's birth technically did kill me. For there is no way I would have been able to survive her birth as a human. Her birth changed more than my status as a human being. It changed our entire family. Everyone loved her from the moment she was born. When they realized she was not the monster they feared. Esme and Carlisle loved being grandparents. They loved a granddaughter to love. Emmett and Jasper loved being uncles. Alice and Rosalie loved having a little girl around that they could dress up like a barbie doll. I will admit that I was a bit relieved when my daughter became the new target of their crazy dress up and shopping shenanigans. Unlike me though my daughter actually loved that kind of attention.

Then there was Jacob. I eventually forgave him for imprinting on my daughter. He loved Nessie just as much as the rest of us did. As much as I hated to admit it Nessie loved having him around everyday. Even going as far as to call him "my wolfie". Something the rest of us would often tease him about.

I sighed. Remembering my daughter was still excruciatingly painful. It happened about a month before the Volturi were due to arrive. We left her with Jacob while the rest of us went to have a meeting with all the witnesses we had gathered from around the world. Jake fell asleep while he was watching her and that's when Nessie left. Never to be seen again.

Jacob was inconsolable when we found him. When he woke up and found Nessie gone he alerted the packs and they searched everywhere for her but she was gone. We all went on a massive manhunt for my baby. The witnesses included. We searched the entire state of Washington and there was not a single trace of her. How could a girl with the physical appearance of a three year old simply vanish?

I was desperate and worried sick. I needed to find her. I needed to protect her and keep her safe. I wanted my baby back in my arms where she belonged. Safe, protected, and loved.

When the Volturi came a month later we were not expecting their arrival. We had been so preoccupied with trying to find Nessie that we had put the Volturi on the back burner in our minds. It wasn't much a confrontation since Nessie wasn't there. The witnesses gave proof in their thoughts that from what they'd seen of her she was not an immortal child. Irnina Denali was killed for bearing "false witness" against us and that was the extent of the carnage.

After that we kept on searching. As time passed I was faced with a reality that I did not want to face. That she was gone. I sunk deeper and deeper into a depression. It wasn't just me. The whole family was affected. We all mourned her loss.

Jacob began to stay away from our family. He kept himself busy with his pack duties. Even though it would never be enough to distract him from the pain of losing his imprint. I still kept in touch with him to see how he was doing but I hadn't seen him in person in 14 years. Carlisle and Esme don't smile anymore. Being a doctor and helping people used to bring him great happiness but even he said it's hard to find joy in his work anymore. Emmett never joked around about anything anymore. I actually missed the days where he would make fun of my sex life with Edward. Jasper withdrew from the family more and more. I could only imagine what constantly being exposed to everyone's sadness would do to a person. Rosalie was just as sad as I was. Nessie was more than a niece to her. She was a daughter. Edward brooded a lot more than usual which is really saying something. Alice never shopped anymore. The last time she set foot in a mall is when she took Nessie on a shopping spree right before she disappeared.

For the first time in our immortal lives we were dead. We found no enjoyment in life anymore. We were simply going through the motions of trying to appear human. Doing the best we could to keep it together.

It was Carlisle who suggested that we go visit the Denalis. Thinking that maybe a change of pace would help us. We knew they worried as they called often to check in on us. So we thought it would be nice to pay them a visit.

Ever since we arrived they had been acting very strange. Fidgety even. The first thing we noticed when we arrived was all the cleaning chemicals. The house had been doused with cleaning products. It was like the Denalis had spent hours upon hours cleaning their house which was weird because vampires can finish housework in seconds. The second thing, according to Edward, was the way they seemed to be hiding their thoughts. As if they were trying to conceal something from us.

We had been there for a week and a half already when the Denalis left to go hunting. We had just hunted the day before so we stayed behind. We were just sitting around when we heard someone knock. Carlisle got up to go answer it. There were several seconds of silence before we heard Carlisle say "Renesmee?"

At the mention of my daughter's name we all sprung to our feet and headed to the door. When I saw her I knew. It didn't matter how many years had passed or how grown up she had become I knew it was her. My baby girl. My little nudger.

As quickly as the joy appeared it vanished when the reality hit us all that she had no idea who we were. She didn't remember her own family. That brief flicker of joy was followed by immense sadness.

I had stopped listening when I heard something elee that caught my attention.

"The Denali family. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar. They must've told you all about me and that's how you know my name, right? Although they've never told me about you. Whoever you are. Where are they anyway? They've been avoiding me for the past week and a half and I just want to make sure that they're alright,"

The Denalis knew that she was here?! They've known our daughter for years and didn't tell us?!

"How long?" I could barely keep the anger out of my voice.

Nessie flinched at the sound of my voice. Her scent reached my nose. Her scent was almost identical to how I remembered. There was a small difference that I couldn't quite place however.

"I don't understand," she answered.

"She means how long have you known the Denali family," Carlisle clarified.

"Oh. Since I moved here three years ago,"

For the first time in years I felt an emotion other than sadness. It was anger. Pure anger.

"Well unfortunately they're not home right now but I assure you they're fine. For now," Carlisle whispered that last part so low that Nessie didn't have a hope of hearing it.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I guess I will be going then. Let them know I stopped by please,"

Oh don't worry we will.

I was overcome with an overwhelming need to run up to my daughter and hug her tight. To have her in my arms again after 14 years. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder to stop me from going after. Sometimes I swore that he actually could read my mind.

"What just happened?" Esme was the first to speal after she left.

"We just found our granddaughter," Carlisle answered.

"But she doesn't remember us," Edward added sadly. "She truly didn't know who we are. Or what we are,"

"How could she simply forget us?"

"I don't know," Carlisle answered. "But we will find out what happened somehow. Her vampire side is definitely still there but I think she's only in touch with her human side right now,"

"Is that why her scent is different? It seemed different,"

"No. That's not it. She's lactating right now that's why there was a small difference in her scent,"

"What?"

"Meaning she had a baby very recently,"

"Okay now we are definitely staying, right? We can't just leave knowing she's here," Emmett spoke.

"No definitely not. We have got to get her back somehow," Rosalie added.

"We are definitely staying," Carlisle answered. "We're going to get our Nessie back somehow. In the meantime I will get a job herr. The hospital has an opening. We will get our own place,"

I walked away. There was one more person who needed to know where Nessie was. I picked up my phone and was beginning to dial the number when Edward came from behind and said "Are you really going to call that mutt?"

I elbowed him hard in the stomach. "That mutt has a name and I'd prefer if you used it. Jacob deserves to know that we found Nessie after all this time. God only knows how much he's been suffering all this time,"

"Okay but first we need to deal with the Denalis. They're coming up the driveway right now,"

**Please Review**


	3. Beautiful Strangers

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Strangers**

**Nessie's POV**

I sprung out of bed when my alarm clock went off. It was still dark out at 6am but if I wanted everybody, including myself, to make it to school on time I needed to wake up early. I had just finished getting dressed me when EJ started crying. I changed his soiled diaper and started nursing him while his brother slept on.

I was constantly in awe of my babies. They had inherited their bronze hair from me. Although for the life of menI could never tame the unruly mess that was their hair. Their green eyes, however, was, a genetic feauture that I could not place. I did not have green eyes and neither did any of my rapists. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Thinking about that night, remembering what they'd done to me, made me want to vomit.

My babies, though created from an act of violence, were a daily reminder that there was still good in the world. They were not their father and I would raise them and love just as I would had they been born from love.

"Nessie are you okay?" Joseph asked.

"What? Yeah I'm okay,"

"Are you sure? You looked kind of dazed there for a minute,"

"I'm fine. I swear I'm fine," The truth is I was far from fine but I was not about to let anyone know it. I probably would never be completely fine ever again. I have been through more crap than most people ever go through in a lifetime.

"So what are you going to do with Mason and EJ?" Liz asked me.

I sighed. It had been a few days since I'd gone over to the Denali's house and encountered that strange family. I still hadn't heard from them. They were my sons's babysitters but when they disappeared on me I missed several days of school to stay home with them. I couldn't miss anymore school if I didn't want disciplinary action taken against me.

"I'm taking them with me,"

"What?!" Joseph and Liz shouted in shock at the exact same time. It was a little funny actually.

"I'm going to get to school a little early and have it cleared with the principle. Hopefully it works. It won't be a permanent solution. Just until I figure out what else I can do with them. Or whenever the Denalis decide to show up again. Whichever happens first,"

"But what if they get disruptive? What if-"

"Then I walk out of class and take care of them until they calm down. It's not the best solution but it's the only one that I have. I'd actually like to graduate high school and go to college. That's not going to happen if I keep missing school,"

Neither one of them said anything because they knew that I had a valid argument. Or they didn't want to keep arguing the matter further. I wasn't sure which one it was although I hoped it was the first one.

With our older brother gone away to college I took it upon myself to take care of my younger siblings and now my children as well. Being that we were all still minors I was certain that us living by ourselves like this was illegal. But the rest of the town, including the police, turned a blind eye toward it instead of reporting our living arrangements to the Department of Children and Family Services. Thank God for that because I didn't want to be torn away from my siblings and my babies.

Less than an hour later we were headed out the door. I was nervous about what would lie ahead for me today. People were already vicious to me as it was but would they try to hurt my babies? What would _they _do when they saw my boys for the first time? That thought alone made me shudder more than all the others.

As I pulled into the school I felt like everyone's eyes were trained on me. I could see them whispering things about me as I pushed the stroller toward the offices. I got inside as quickly as I could and closed the door behind me. When I turned around I realized that I was not alone. There were seven new kids here picking up their schedules.

At first nobody noticed I was there. The boy with the bronze hair was the first to turn around and notice me. I instantly recognized the boy as one of those kids that had looked at me funny the other day at the Denali house. As I took in his appearance I was surprised by how similar we looked. Same bronze hair, same facial features, same long fingers. Even height wise we were about the same. I'd never imagined what EJ and Mason would look like as teenagers but somehow I felt like I was staring at a future version of my three month old babies.

When I tore my gaze away from him I realized they were all looking at me now. The girls were all insanely beautiful; especially the blond girl. She looked like she walked right off the cover of vogue magazine. Curves in all the right places. She was pretty much what every girl strived to be. Just being in the same room as her was enough to take a hit to the self esteem.

The guys were all good looking as well. There was one boy who really stood out the most because he easily stood at over six, maybe even seven feet tall. He was the only one who didn't have pale skin or gold eyes. Also from the way his shirsmt stuck to his body I could tell he was ripped. I wished he would remove his shirt just so I could see. He was not at the Denali house the other day because I would've definitely remembered seeing him. All in all these were beautiful strangers.

Once they left I explained my situation and was told I would only be allowed to have them here one day and afterwards that was it. I saw the new kids in the hallway again as I was walking to my locker. I walked passed them without saying a word.

I almost screamed when an ice cold hand grabbed my arm. It was almost like an instinctual reaction to a male touch these days.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I was momentarily caught off guard by the broze haired kids voice. "I was hoping you could help me find my classes,"

"Oh,"

"I'm Edward by the way,"

Then I smiled. "That's my son's name. This little guy here is Edward Jacob but I just call him EJ. My other son here is Mason. I'm Renesmee by the way,"

"Figures she would remember that mutt subconsciously," he muttered so low that I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not.

I looked over his schedule quickly when he handed it to me. "Oh looks like we have a lot of the same classes together,"

"You take AP classes?" he asked.

"Yeah I like to challenge myself. Besides it counts for college credits,"

I took a step without looking and crashed into someone.

"Hey watch it will you!"

My stomach immediately churns at the familiarity of his voice. When I looked up and saw Miguel it took every last ounce of strength of mine as memories flooded my brain of what happened the very last time we'd touched

_I was walking down the street headed back home. It was dark out and there wasn't many people around. I heard a noise and looked back. My heart doubled in speed. I clutchec the food close to my body. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to walk all the way to McDonald's at 10P.M. I carried a bag full of burgers and fries in one hand, and Mcflurries and sodas in the other. Normally I would've driven but my car had broken down earlier that day. The McDonald's was only half a mile away from the house._

_I quickened my pace when I heard another noise on that quiet street. Someone grabbed me from my behind. My scream was abruptly cut off when he placed his hand over my mouth. I fought as hard as I could but he pinned my arms together. All the food and drinks I had been carried were scattered on the floor._

_"Where do you think you're going sweetie?" I recognized the voice of Miguel. We had some classes together._

_"Miguel looks like you got yourself a beauty there," Miguel's friend Eric appeared._

_"It's hard to say with all those clothes on," It was Miguel's other friend David walked up from behind me._

_"Yeah why don't we take off a few layers,"_

_I couldn't get away from his grasp as my clothes were being violently yanked off of my body. My naked body was thrown onto the cold floor. Before I could get away Eric held me down. "Why don't you go first Miguel since you're the one that held her?"_

_I doubled my efforts to get away but Eric pulled out a gun and whacked me across the face with it. He held the gun to the side of my head and said "If you don't want to die tonight I suggest you do exactly what we say,"_

_I was terrified to do anything because I knew that one wrong move would be the end of my life. Miguel was the first one. I cried out when I felt my innocence being violently torn down as he forced his way inside my body. They all took turns raping me that night. Violating me in the worst possible ways imaginable. Just when I thought they were finished they went for a second, and third round. _

_Once they were finished with me they took my purse and stole my cellphone, and wallet. I could hear their laughter as they walked away. Leaving me a sobbing, frightened mess on the floor._

I was drawn back to the present by the sound of growling. Edward's eyes had gone pitch black. His body tense like a wild animal ready to pounce. Ready to kill.

**Please Review**


	4. School

**Chapter 4: School**

"Edward don't!" shouted the small girl who reminded me of a pipixie.

The bell for class rang and I took advantage to get away from Edward. He was starting to really scare me honestly. I pushed EJ and Mason as fast as I could toward the classroom.

"What's wrong?" I heard one of the girls ask.

"I'll tell you later," I heard another girl answer.

I heard people whispering as I walked past them.

"Omg the slut is here!"

"and with the products of her slutty behavior as well!"

I gritted my teeth in anger. The urge to punch those girls into next week was reaching its boiling point.

"Jesus I better remember to always use protection,"

"I can't believe she brought those nuisances to school. Just because she's an irresponsible slutty whore doesn't mean we should all suffer as well,"

It takes every last ounce of strength that I have not to slam my books down in anger once I reach my desk at the back of the class. Even the teacher looks at me with irritation written all over his face.

I was in the process of taking out my algebra textbook when I heard an unfamiliar, yet beautiful voice, speak. "Is this seat taken?"

I looked up, startled, to see it's that it's that extremely handsome looking guy I'd seen earlier in the hallway. Again I wished that he would remove his shirt just so I could see how cut up his body was. I resisted the urge to reach out and grab his arm just to fee his biceps.

"Is this seat taken?"

I shook my head as embarrassment filled my body from head to toe. "Um no. You can sit here,"

The smile that appeared on his face was so contagious that I could not help but smile back.

"Thanks. I'm Jacob by the way,"

"I'm Renesmee,"

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah I know it's a mouthful. Most people call me Nessie though,"

"and who are these little guys?"

"Oh. They're my babies EJ and Mason,"

"What does EJ stand for?"

"Edward Jacob,"

He smiled again. Seeing him smile sent butterflies into my stomach. Right before the bell went off again two more kids walked into the room. It was Edward and the blonde girl. Edward looked a lot calmer now and at least his eyes were not pitch black anymore. Maybe I had just imagined it. After all eyes can't change color, right?

I wanted to talk to Jacob more but class started. Listening to Mr. Rivera's math lesson was about ten times more difficult when trying not to think about the hot guy sitting right next to you. It was odd really. Ever since I was raped I'd been afraid to be around guys who were not my immediate family. I was scared that I'd get attacked again. Yet with Jacob I felt completely at ease again.

I nearly had a heart attack when his arm touched mine. The heat radiating off of his body was abnormally hot. Extremely hot. He must've been running a high fever but he didn't look the slightest bit sick.

"Jacob are you feeling alright? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because you're so hot,"

"Why thank you Nessie. I will take that as a compliment,"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean literally. You feel like you're running a high temperature,"

"Ms. King is there something you'd like to share with the class?" I felt the blood drain out of my face when Mr. Rivera called me out. Everyone looked at me and started snickering. Except for Edward and the blonde girl who were just looking.

"Sir she was just helping me out with my work,"

Mr. Rivera looked over at Jacob. "Jacob Black is it? Well I didn't ask you what Renesmee was doing I asked her,"

"It's true sir. I was just helping him,"

"Ms. King just because you've brought your babies along with you today doesn't mean that you will be treated any differently than on any other day. While Mr. Black is new and doesn't yet know my rules regarding talking in class you do,"

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again,"

I breathed a sigh of relief when all the attention was off of me again. Jacob and I didn't say another word through the rest of the period.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to get you in trouble," Jacob said as we were leaving class.

"It's okay. That's just how he is. A real stickler for the rules,"

After that Jacob and I went our separate ways. It wouldn't be the last time that saw we each other though. In fact I kept seeing him and the other new kids in my other classes. I mostly just kept to myself at the back of the class like I usually did. I tended to EJ and Mason whenever I needed to.

I rushed to the cafeteria at lunch time. After purchasing my cheeseburger, fries, and Diet Coke I went and sat at my usual table by myself. Joseph had his own group of guy friends that he usually sat with. Liz and her best friend Samantha sat by themselves at another table. Thankfully none of my siblings ever questioned why I sat alone. I didn't mine though. I usually spent my lunch break leisure reading.

"Hi!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was that small hyperactive pixie looking girl.

"I'm Alice," I was shocked when she hugged me. "and we are going to be best friends!"

"Um, hi?" it came out sounding more like a question. I was genuinely confused by this girl.

"Your Nessie, right?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yes," I answered still confused as to why she would sit here with me. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Is there some reason I shouldn't?"

"No it's just-" How do I say that I usually sit alone with sounding like a total loser? "No reason,"

"Like I said we are going to be best friends. You're just going to have to trust me on this. Do you like shopping?"

"I used to,"

"You don't anymore?"

"It's complicated," I replied. Truth was that I started losing interest in mundane things like shopping when my parents disappeared.

"Well we are going to have to fix that because if you're going to be my best friend you have to love shopping," she was practically bouncing around with excitement.

"You'd get along perfectly with my sister then. She loves shopping,"

She smiled widely. I was starting to like this strange girl. Then I see two more girls walking over. "Nessie these are my sisters Bella and Rosalie,"

"What's going on over here?" Bella asked curiously.

"Ask her. I was just sitting here eating my lunch whenever she came over here and scared the crap out of me. Hugged me and started saying we were going to be best friends. She also said that I better like shopping,"

Both of the other girls laughed. "Yeah that's Alice for you alright. Word of advice if she ever wants to give you a makeover. Actually, scratch that. When she wants to give you a makeover you're better off complying right away instead of trying to fight her," Bella added.

I found myself staring at Rosalie because there was something about her that seemed really familiar. Then it hit me. She looked like my great grandfather's ex fiancee Rosalie Hale. The girl he was going to marry back in Rochester in 1933. The girl who disappeared a week before her wedding. I'd seen photos that my family had kept of her.

"So Renesmee have you lived here all your life?" Bella asked.

"No. Actually we just moved here a few years ago. My family is from Rochester, New York. We're the first generation of Kings to actually leave Rochester though,"

"King?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yeah. Well technically I was adopted into the family unlike my two brothers and sister,"

"Does your family own a bank there?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

Rosalie ingnored my question. Instead she said "That's impossible I thought the King family name died out,"

"No it didn't. It almost did in 1933 when my adoptive great grandfather Royce King II mysteriously turned up dead. But when he was killed he had just gotten married. She was already pregnant with their son, my grandfather, when he was killed," I wasn't sure why I was saying all this. Maybe because I like telling people my family's insane history I guess.

Rosalie stood up so fast it almost gave me whiplash. In the heat of anger she knocked her tray of food off the table and stormed off.

"Was it something I said?"

**Please Review **


	5. A Rage Like No Other

**Chapter 5: A Rage Like No Other**

**Bella's POV**

In all the years we have been searching for her we've never been so close yet so far at the same time. She was there, right there. Only a mere five feet separating us. I wanted nothing more than to run over to her and sweep her up in my arms. To hug her as tightly as I could do so like I used to when she was a baby. But I couldn't because she had no idea who I was. My daughter not knowing that I was her mother was almost as painful as not knowing where she was. It had been Alice's idea to befriend Nessie as a first step. I hated it. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I was not her classmate, or her friend, that I was her mother. I didn't know how I managed to restrain myself from doing so for this long.

The Denalis. I felt my anger rise as soon as the name entered my head. If I had blood it would be boiling right now. They kept my daughter from me offered me no rational explanation as to why they would do such a thing. My anger boiled over as I remembered their pathetic attempt explain themselves.

_A few minutes after my daughter left I heard the Denali clan returning home from hunting. We didn't have a plan for how we were going to confront them. There was no time to come up with a plan. Nobody said anything when they came in but they could sense that something was wrong. _

_"Is something wrong?" Kate asked. By the tone of her voice I could tell that she had absolutely no idea what just transpired or what was about to come her way. If it were not for Edward holding me back I would have ripped her head off right then and there. _

_"Yes. Actually there is something wrong," from the way Carlisle spoke I could tell that he was upset. Carlisle never got angry over anything so to see him even the slightest bit upset was very strange. "I am trying to understand why my granddaughter was just here looking for you. Maybe you can help me figure it out,"_

_She froze on the spot. So unnaturally still that humans surely would have noticed had they been around. I tried to keep my anger at bay as I awaited her answer. I would only kill her after she revealed why she kept my daughter's location a secret for years._

_"Yes Kate can you please explain why you kept my daughter's location a secret," Edward growled. "Why are you so intent on hiding your reason now? So much so that you are doing whatever you can to keep me out of your mind,"_

_"I-well at first we were not sure that it was her so we didn't want to say anything," she said. "We didn't want to get your hopes in case we were wrong but-"_

_"and then what happened once you figured out that it was her!" I shouted. No longer able to keep my anger at bay. "Why did you choose to continue to keep my daughter from me?"_

_"Because she is human now and she has her own family. We didn't think it was a good idea to tell you the truth. So when we found out that you were coming we did everything we could to erase every trace of her, her children's, and her siblings' scent from the house. We kept them away whenever they wanted to visit while you were here. We thought it was best to-" Garrett had attempted to come to his wife's defense but he was failing miserably. There was no excuse for what the Denali family had done to us. It was the ultimate betrayal. _

_"Wait a minute," Esme added angrily. "You kept Nessie from us just because she is human now?!"_

_"Don't you see? It's dangerous for humans to be around our kind and-"_

_That was when I snapped. A rage like no other had filled me from head to toe and exploded. "So you're telling me that I am a danger to my own daughter?! You're telling me that you kept Renesmee from us because of what we are?! That is your pathetic excuse for keeping me from my own daughter?!" _

_"She is not telling the truth. She is hiding something," Edward was trying his best to stay calm. But I've known Edward long enough to say that he was just as upset as I was. _

_"What are you hiding!" Rosalie shouted. _

_"Tell us the truth!" Emmett yelled. _

_"She is not going to tell us the truth," Alice added angrily. "I can see it. We are not going to find out the real reason today,"_

_The only one in the family who wasn't speaking was Jasper. He looked extremely overwhelmed by everyone's emotions. He was busy trying to keep the rest of us calm but it was not working. Or maybe it was working but we were all so angry and upset that this was the calmest he could get us to be. I would have to ask Edward later on. _

_"That is the truth. There is nothing more to it than that,"_

_"So now you're going to lie to our faces!" Edward screamed. "You've kept my daughter from her family for years. Befriended her even. Lied to her and us for YEARS and now you're lying to us again about why you did what you did?!"_

_Carlisle shook his head. "I never in my more than 300 years on this Earth never thought that I would live to see the day that my family would be betrayed by you all," he said. "We have had many enemies over the years and never did I think the Denali family would be or even could be counted among them,"_

I was drawn back to the present when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Nessie and I had our last class, Biology, together.

After the fallout with the Denalis we packed our bags and left within 30 minutes. We found a house not to far away from here on sale and purchased it. We paid the family that was living there even more money so they would leave right away. As luck would also have it the local hospital was in urgent need of a surgeon. Carlisle had gotten the job offer on the spot. So far everything was falling into place. Now we just needed to get close to Nessie again before telling her the truth about us.

"Hey Nessie," she stopped right in her tracks when I called her. "I was thinking we could go to my house and start working on our project together," The entire class had been assigned projects that were to be done in pairs. Nessie looked more than surprised when I had asked her if she wanted to be my partner.

"Thanks but I am actually going to drop out of school right now. I am heading over to the office,"

"What?! Why?" I had to remind myself to tone my voice down. Right now it would be very odd from my daughter's perspective to see me get upset over something like quitting school.

"Because I have no one to watch EJ and Mason. The Denalis used to do it but now I don't know where they have gone and-"

"My mother will watch them," I blurted out without thinking. "She loves kids so she won't mind. That way you can stay in school,"

"What?" she asked. "Trust me once you meet her you'll see that you can trust her,"

"But-"

"Trust me she will say yes," I hoped it was true.

"Don't worry Esme will say yes. Very enthusiastically I might add," Alice whispered to me.

**Please Review**


	6. A Nice Family

**Chapter 6: A Nice Family **

**Nessie's POV**

I was shocked by what Bella had offered to me. Would her mother really be willing to take care of my babies while I was at school? Could I even trust this woman I hadn't even met? This family that I didn't even know? I guess there really was only one way to find out. It certainly was a better idea than quitting school and giving up on my dream to go to college one day.

"Come on Nessie it will be okay,"

"Okay," I replied somewhat nervously. "I'm just going to take them as well as Joseph and Liz home first. They're my brother and sister,"

"Not a problem," Bella said. "So see you in about an hour then?"

"Yeah an hour sounds good. I will be there by then,"

Bella scribbled something down a piece of paper quickly. "Here," she smiled as she pressed the piece of paper into my hand. "It's my address,"

"You're going where?" Liz asked in amazement once we were in the car and I told them everything that happened. No doubt it was a shock to her and Joseph. I hardly ever went anywhere mainly because I didn't have much in the way of friends. Other than the Denalis of course. But they had gone AWOL so for now I had no one else. Besides my family that is. Of course they weren't an option either since they also had school.

"I know I'm kind of shocked myself," I said.

"I'll say. How did you make friends so fast?" Josep asked.

"I didn't exactly make friends," I sighed. After living in Alaska for several years and failing to make friends I doubted that it was ever going to happen. "Bella and I are just working on a science project together,"

As soon as we got home I quickly made myself a snack before heading back out again. I didn't take me very long to figure out where I was going as I knew the area pretty well already. Soon I found myself pulling up in their driveway. I took a deep breath before stepping out into the cold. I felt nervous all of a sudden and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the thought of meeting new people that scared me. No, it was the thought of going into a complete stranger's house that had me nervous. What if the guys attacked me? What if I got raped again? I was in their territory and that meant that I was at their mercy. Maybe I should turn around and make a run for it. Yeah that was a good idea! Leave before they even noticed I was here! Then tomorrow when Bella asked why I didn't come I could make up some bullshit excuse about getting sick or something. Yeah that was a great plan!

I was about to turn around and head back to my car when the door opened and Edward appeared. "Hi Nessie we've been waiting for you. Come on in," his expression looked pained for reasons I could not begin to fathom. Oh well. It was too late to turn back now. So in I went. I immediately felt calmer as soon as I stepped inside the massive house.

Edward took me into the living room where the whole family was just sitting around. It looked like they had been having a discussion of some sort before I got here. I made me kind of sad because it reminded me of my own parents. We used to sit around and having family meetings to decide things like what movie we were going to see at the theater, what restaurant we were going to go eat at, and even where our next vacation was going to be.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Renesmee but she likes to be called Nessie instead,"

"Hi nice to meet you," I shook both of their hands. I remembered Carlisle from when I went to the Denalis' house the other day looking for them. Carlisle had been the one who answered the door rather than Kate like I had expected. Now his wife Esme on the other hand took me completely by surprise. If she was there the day I went to look for the Denalis I did not take much notice of her then. But now I did. She reminded me a lot of my adoptive mother in terms of looks. Except for the pale skin and golden eye color. They weren't identical but in appearance wise they could've easily been sisters.

"Do you need anything Nessie? Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat if you are,"

"No thank you I'm fine. I had something to eat before coming here,"

I don't know why but Esme's words instantly made me feel comforted. There was something about her, besides her looks, that reminded me of my own mother. I felt sadness overcome me. I sighed. It was all I could do to keep the tears from falling. All I wanted was my parents back. I wanted them back alive, safe and sound. Every time law enforcement called to update us on the search there was no change. I refused to accept that they were dead. I would not accept it until they were found. The problem is now that were declared legally dead no one was lookinh.

"Are you sure Nessie? Is there anything else you need? You can just make yourself at home here," Carlisle said.

"Really I'm fine Mr. Cullen,"

"Please no need to be so formal. Carlisle will do just fine,"

Wow. I was shocked. I'd never met a doctor who didn't want to be referred to by their own title that they worked so hard for.

"Really I'm fine. I don't need anything," except for my parents back home safe and sound. I definitely needed that but I was not about to say that out loud. No need to burden them with all of my troubles.

"Well we better go get started," Bella pulled gently on my arm. Leading me away from the kindly doctor and his wife.

"You have a nice family," I told Bella once we were situated in her room.

"What?"

"You're family. They're really nice. I like them,"

"Oh they are the best. I owe them a lot. They adopted me after all,"

"Oh you're adopted?"

"Yes I am,"

I smiled. "So am I. So what's your story?"

"My story?" she questioned.

"Your adoption story I mean,"

She didn't say anything for a full minute. If she didn't want to tell me her story I would completely understand but she could at least say so.

"I was adopted as a baby. I don't know much other than that. Nobody knew who my mother or father was. What's your story?"

I should have known that question was coming. I sighed before beginning my story. "My earliest memory is me almost freezing to death in the woods. I was about three years old when I guess my family decided they didn't want me anymore so they dumped me. A hiker found me and took me to the hospital. The doctors said I would have died of hypothermia had I been found just a little bit later than I had. The hospital turned me over to the department of children and family services after that. Soon after that I was adopted,"

"Do you want to find your biological family?"

"No," I didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want anything to do with them when they were the ones that got rid of me? I have a family. I have a mother and father. They're the ones that loved me and raised me. Unlike my biological family who just dumped me for no reason at all,"

"And if they tried to get in contact with you?" Bella's voice sounded heavy with sadness.

"Like I said I don't want anything to do with them. If they did manage to find me I would ignore them. I wouldn't want to listen to their pathetic excuses about why they chose to dump their own child in the woods to fend for herself,"

"I'm sorry but I have to go," Bella left the room looking like she was about to cry.

I shook my head. As nice as they were they were strange. Bella came back a few minutes later. She didn't bring up the subject of my adoption again. Instead we got straight to work on our project. I didn't even realize that time had passed until Esme came looking for me.

"I made dinner for you Nessie. I hope you like spaghetti,"

"I love it," I said as I followed her down into the kitchen.

"By the way earlier Bella mentioned that you were having a problem at school. That you needed someone to watch your babies while you were in school? I just wanted you to know that I would love to watch them for you," she said with a smile.

"Really?" Even though I'd only just met her today my instincts were telling me that I could trust her.

"Of course,"

"Thank you. You remind me of my own mother,"

"I do?"

"Yeah. You seem just as sweet and nice as my mother is. Besides that you both look a lot like each other,"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah remind me to show you a picture one day,"

I wondered briefly if they were related. I thought back through my family history on my mother's side of the family. My great grandfather Charles Evenson Jr was an only child since his mother, Esme Evenson committed suicide by jumping off that cliff in 1921. He and my great grandmother had five childen. Two girls and three boys. One of whom was my grandfather. My mother had only one sibling. My uncle. Sadly he died at a young age in a car accident.

Needless to say I had a huge extended family. On both sides of our family that is. Sadly none of them would take my siblings or I in when we lost our parents.

I shook my head. I was being silly. There was no way that Esme could be related to my family in any way whatsoever. Yeah maybe she kind of looked like my mother but that was it. The only thing she had in common with my family is that she shared the same first name as my great great grandmother Esme Evenson.

Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if there hadn't been a mixup in that hospital back in 1921. What would have happened if Esme found out that there had been a mistake, a mixup, when they wrongly informed her that her son had died of a lung infection. My great grandfather wouldn't have had to suffer abuse at the hands of his father. But maybe, just maybe my mother and siblings would never have been born either. I guess we will never find out.

**Please Review**


End file.
